No One Would Listen
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: A one-shot/Song-fic. Set after Vampire Knight Guilty, about two days after. Read if you want. It is ZeroXYuuki. First Tragedy story I've done and I think i've done very well, even though I hate it myself.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters owned by Matsuri Hino. Nor do I own the song by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Or the song by Within Temptation.

A/N: I am not a Kaname and Yuuki fan but this is a little one-shot/song-fic about what Zero does after episode 13 in season two of Vampire Knight Guitly. If you do not know, Yuuki goes with Kaname in the end. In my story it is only about two days later, so not much time has passed by, and its a sad song from Phantom of the Opera. Most of you may not remember it, since its one of the deleted scenes (found that out on YouTube). The ending is sad, trust me.

No One Would Listen

Zero sighed as he watched Kaien and Yagari fix up the gate that had come down two days ago. Which also meant it has been two days since he last seen Yuuki Kuran. '_I know I told her I'd kill her, but I don't think I could ever kill Yuuki.'_ He looked up as Kaien called his name.

"Zero can you help with these blocks over here?" He nodded his head and he could disappointment cross Kaien's face. He had refused to talk verbally to anyone these past two days. All they could get was little head bobs, and other signs.

_**No one would listen**_

_**No one but her**_

_**Heard as the outcast hears**_

Zero started to move the bricks and his mind was all the time on Yuuki. He would see her yelling at him, telling him to smile, offering her blood to him, and all those things she had done for him and to him. Yagari approached him.

"You feeling alright Zero?" He nodded his head, making Yagari scoff.

"Zero I want a verbal answer from you! Not a little headshake! Answer me!" He just turned away and continued to pick up blocks.

_**Shamed into solitude**_

_**Shunned by the mulitude**_

_**I learned to listen**_

_**In my dark, my heart heard music**_

Zero looked up. '_I think I just saw Yuuki....Please don't let her be here! I don't want to kill her!' _His mind then switched to a whole other person, who for some reason had not crossed his mind until now. Ichiru. His twin had asked him to drink his blood, and allow him to live on inside him. Zero at first did not want to but Ichiru was dying, and he wanted his twin to always live on. Zero sighed before walking away. He pictured Yuuki walking by him.

"Zero! You're late again!! Come on!!" Zero paused as he saw Yuuki's ghost run off towards the classrooms.

"Yuuki....." His voice was scratchy and dry. Suddenly Zero sensed a vampire close by, whirled around and paused.

"Zero?" Zero closed his eyes. '_Its not her! Its just a hallucination!! She'll disappear just like the others!'_ When he opened his eyes, she was still standing there.

_**I long to teach the world**_

_**Rise up and reach the world**_

_**No one would listen**_

_**I alone hear the music**_

"Yuuki....??" She approached him and he glimpsed tears in her eyes.

"Father told me, you haven't spoken to anyone since Kaname and I left. Why?" He looked away from her, and grimaced.

"Zero, please answer me." His hand moved towards the _Bloody Rose._ He heard an inner voice in his mind.

**Don't do it. You'll regret it, Zero.**

'_Ichiru....'_

_**Then atlast, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry, "I hear you!  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears!"**_

"Zero what are you doing?" She saw his hand, that was now on the _Bloody Rose_. He pulled it out and aimed it at her.

"I told you Yuuki, the next time we met I would kill you." Tears rolled down her face. '_He's really going to do it.'_

**Zero don't do it!! Come one she still loves you! Why else is she back?!**

"Why are you here Yuuki?"

"I came to see my father." Yuuki lied.

'_I'm sorry Ichiru......'_ Zero stopped as Kaname appeared behind Yuuki.

"Kiryuu are you planning on killing my sister?"

_**She saw my loneliness  
Shed in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears**_

Zero shook his head, as he lowered his _Bloody Rose_. Yuuki sighed in relief. '_Thank heavens! I don't want him to kill me.'_ She glanced at Kaname who was staring at her, before looking back at Zero. But he was already gone.

"Where'd Zero go?"

"Why does it matter, Yuuki? He tried to kill you."

"He's still my friend!" Yuuki cried and fell down to her knees. '_I just want to be normal again.'_ Kaname closed his eyes. '_I am going to put what she wants most first.'_

"What do you want most, Yuuki?"

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"What do you want most?"

"To be human again." Kaname nodded and knelt infront of her.

"This may hurt a bit." He hugged her and she felt that same pain Juuri had done all those years ago. Kaname thought '_I'll let her remember Kiryuu at least.'_ When Yuuki woke up, she instantly thought about Zero. She ran all around the Academy, looking for him. Yuuki finally found him on the roof of the Academy.

_**No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears **_

"ZERO!!!!" Yuuki ran to his body that was laying on the ground, bleeding. The _Bloody Rose_ laid beside him. His eyes opened a bit, to look at her. They were confused looking.

"Yuuki.....You're human again?" She looked taken aback.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Yuuki glanced around helplessy.

"HELP!!!! YAGARI!!!! FATHER!!!!!" But she knew that by the time they reached the roof, Zero would be gone.

"Why Zero? Why did you shoot yourself?! Remember? We had a deal! I was the one supposed to kill you!!" Yagari came running onto the roof then, gasping at the sight of Zero.

"Zero!" Zero smiled sadly at Yuuki.

"You were with Kaname, Yuuki. I had nothing to live for."

"But I'm with you now, Zero! You have something to live for!! I love you!!!" Zero's smiled at Yuuki, but with happiness.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." Yuuki knelt down and kissed Zero. He kissed her back. Kaien appeared on the roof and smiled warmly at the sight of Zero and Yuuki kissing. But his smile disappeared when Zero's head dropped and Yuuki started crying.

"ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yagari knelt beside her comforting her as she cried, as did Kaien. '_Stupid apprentice....He should've waited a few more minutes before killing himself.'_ Yagari shook his head at the corpse of Zero.

~Later that night~

Yuuki was crying in her dorm as she listened to a song. _Memories_ by Within Temptation.

_**In this world you tried**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind**_

_**There's no other way**_

_**I'll pray to the gods: let him stay**_

_**The memories ease the pain inside**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears**_

_**Made me promise I'd try**_

_**To find my way back in this life**_

_**I hope there is away**_

_**To give me a sign you're okay**_

_**Reminds me again**_

_**Its worth it all**_

_**So I can go home**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears**_

_**Together in all these memories**_

_**I see your smile**_

_**All the memories I hold dear**_

_**Darling you know I love you till the end of time**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears**_

**All of my memories**

Yuuki was crying very hard at the lyrics. '_Why couldn't he have stayed with me!?'_ She looked at the _Bloody Rose_ that Kaien and Yagari allowed for her to keep in memory of Zero.

"I will join you Zero. I can' t live on." She grabbed the _Bloody Rose_, then froze. It was a anti-vampire gun only! It can't harm her! She saw a knife that just so happened to be in her room and killed herself.

~In heaven~

Yuuki opened her eyes and smiled. Zero was looking at her, with a smile.

"Zero!!!" She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You should've lived longer down there Yuuki."

"I couldn't. I needed to be with you!" Zero kissed her and Yuuki knew that now they would be forever together.

Alright I know I killed them both off, but I ended it sweetly at least right? Right. Alright review if you want, I understand if you don't.


End file.
